nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Random Song Parodies
A page for the random (oft incomplete) parodies of popular music by various members of the community. This will be the Day By Jeff Williams. Weird parody by Wayne of the late nights They see you as weak and helpless; They see you as just a wild Surprise when they found that a scientist will soon run wild. Prepare all your finest warships Prepare for your zero hour The dream that you’ve always dreamed is suddenly about to flower We are Wayne’s team Striking them asunder Miracles of magic wonder This will be the war we’ve wait for This will be the day we end all of the bore I don’t wanna hear your last solution Hope you’re ready for the conclusion Welcome to a world of new evolution Welcome to a world of bloody resolution In time the tech will open minds A tale will then be told ‘cause victory is in a mere loophole. Tribute By Tenacious D, Another late-night Wayne original. This is the greatest and best Tech in the world… ‘s Tribute. Long time ago, me and my partner Glock here, we was spam postin' down a long and lonesome thread. All of a sudden, there glowed a golden mod... in the middle... of the thread. And he said: "Create the best Tech in the world, or I’ll hide your posts." (posts) Well, me and Glock, we messaged each other, and we each typed… "Okay." And we wrote up the first thing that came to our heads, Just so happened to be, The Best Tech in the World, it was The Best Tech in the World. Look into my words and it's easy to see R and R make two, two and guns are deathly It was NC! Once every hundred-thousand pages or so, When the Trolls doth flame and Bis doth sow And Rp doth row-ooooo Needless to say, the Mod was stunned. Click-clack went his clunky ‘board, And the beast was done. He asked us: ">.> Be you Djinn Spells?" And we said, "Nay. WE ARE CONJOINED." TECH ON! Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh-ah-ah, Ohhh, whoah, ah-whoah-oh! This is not The Greatest Tech in the World, no. This is just a tribute. Couldn't remember The Greatest Tech in the World, no, no. This is a tribute, oh, to The Greatest Tech in the World, All right! It was The Greatest Tech in the World, All right! It was the best muthafuckin' Tech the greatest Tech in the world. And the peculiar thing is this, my friends: the tech we made on that fateful night, it didn't actually read anything like this post! This is just a tribute! You gotta believe me! And I wish you were there! Just a matter of opinion. Ah, fuck! Good God, God lovin', So surprised to find you can't stop it. All right! All right! Fairy Boss SAO parody of Beelzeboss by Tenacious D. Done only because there has to be a song on here to accompany Tribute. (Parody by Gnuispir8) Kirito: There’s just no way that I can win, he is too OP. Kayaba: Listen to me.. Kirito: He’s trapped me here because he’s got System Commands Kayaba: GOD DAMMIT KIRITO! He’s gonna torture you for days. He’ll make you go insane Kirito: no.. Kayaba: Unless you stop bitching and fight him like a man! Kirito: Dude, I’ve been through so much shit Kayaba: I trapped you in a death game like a prick Both: Now it’s time to take this fucker dooooown Kayaba: C’mon Kirito get up off the ground! Kirito: I hear you Kayaba it’s time to take him down! Kayaba: Take this ID ‘cause it’s time for a showdown! Kirito: I’ll kick his ass and then I’ll take him to Pain Town Both: Now it’s time to take this fucker down Kirito: He’ll rape Asuna if I do not take him down. Kayaba: C’mon Kirito it’s time to use that now Kirito: Oooo, your system ID will let me knock him down Kayaba: Hey there Sugou, it’s Kayaba. You stole my system, man what the fuck? Well never mind that, cause now it’s time for retribution for all your crimes! Here is this swordsman, from SAO, I’ve given my powers, TO KIRITO! HE’S KIRITO! HE’S KIRITO! HE’S KIRITO! HE’S KIRITO! HE’S KIRITO! HE’S KIRITO! HE’S KIRITO! HE’S KIRITO! HE’S KIRITO! HE’S KIRITO! HE’S KIRITO! HE’S KIRITO! HE’S KIRITO! HE’S KIRITO! HE’S KIRITO! HE’S KIRITO! HE’S KIRITO! Asuna: You guys are fucking lame… I already kicked his ass in the time it took you to sing that shit. Both: Oh… fuck. Tribute 2.0 (The Best Pun in the World) From the perspective of Gnu and Eno as Jack and Kage respectively. Featuring Kyr as the Demon. "Tribute" Spoken This is the greatest and best pun in the world...’s Tribute. Long time ago me and my brother Eno here, we was hangin’ around a calm and quiet chat. All of a sudden, there shined a shiny Kyr... in the middle... of the chat. And he said: Sung "Make the best pun in the world, or I'll kick your ass." (ass) Spoken Well me and Eno, we looked at each other, and we each said... "Okay." Sung And we said the first thing that came to our heads, Just so happened to be, The Best Pun in the World, it was The Best Pun in the World. ' '''Look into my eyes and it's easy to see One and pun makes Gnu, Gnu and one make three, It was destiny. Once every hundred-thousand posts or so, When the steam doth rise and the Mage doth glow And the tech doth grow... ' 'Needless to say, Kyr was stunned. Slap-thud went his mighty boots, And the mod was done. He asked us: "(snort) Be you pungels?" And we said, "Nay. We are but mhen." Glock! Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh-ah-ah, Ohhh, whoah, ah-whoah-oh! ' '''This is not The Greatest Pun in the World, no. This is just a tribute. Couldn't remember The Greatest Pun in the World, no, no. This is a tribute, oh, to The Greatest Pun in the World, All right! It was The Greatest Pun in the World, All right! It was the best muthafuckin' pun the greatest pun in the world. skat Spoken And the peculiar thing is this my friends: the song we sang on that fateful night it didn't actually sound anything like this song. Sung This is just a tribute! You gotta believe it! And I wish you were there! Just a matter of opinion. Ah, fuck! Good God, God lovin', So surprised to find you can't stop it. Skat All right! All right! Point of no return A Super parody of How Long to the Point of Know Return by Kansas. I heard the men saying something The captains tell you pay well And they say they need saving because Space North Korea is after them Was it you that said, How long, How long, They say the space turns so dark that You know it's time you see the signs They say the point demons guard is A vacuum grave for the brave Was it you that said, How long? How long? How long to the point of no return? Your father, he says he needs you Your mother, she says get off, go outside Your brother, he echoes your words How far to the point of no return? Today I found a message coming From the sky from you to me Wrote that, when you could see it You cried with fear, the point was near Was it you that said, "How long, How Long, How long to the point of no return? How long? How long to the point of know return? (How long?) No returning (How long?) How long? How long? The Song of the Mods This song is a parody of a parody. The original parody can be found here. At a glance it was harmless Told myself I could mod this Just need some real world tech that it is based off of Found a thread on a forum I feel relieved Finally I can balance this tech a little Searched throughout the web trying to find some more examples Found a few and got confused, they were unreasonable Went to Wikipedia to find the theorized version Found the tech, my jaw dropped, oh my god What the fuck is this? It’s all such bullshit Wait it's fake physics Yet this tech still makes no sense “Photon core?” Oh my Lord I can't take much more Screw this shit, I'm out, I'm done for now This tech's like Meigery’s But wait, that's OP There's some Fen stuff too Look, there's Glock shit, woop-dee-doo I’m just voiding this Can’t save this bullshit And before you ask: No, there's no nerfed versionCategory:Meta-Articles Category:Parody